


Switch it Up

by xxenjoy



Series: October prompts 2020 [27]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Loss, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, can't get it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: When things don't go exactly as planned, Geralt offers up an alternative.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: October prompts 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950757
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	Switch it Up

Geralt looks down at him and Jaskier can feel his eyes on the top of his head. He knows what Geralt is going to say before he says it, but he's determined to be a good partner and make this work. 

"I don't think it's happening this time, Jask." 

He sounds off and Jaskier might be worried he's overstepping, but Geralt has never been anything but crystal clear if there's something he doesn't want to do. With soft pop and a disappointed sigh, Jaskier pulls off Geralt's still-soft cock and rests his head on his thigh, looking up at him. 

They've gotten into something of a routine. Most hunts are smooth and follow a very strict (timeline): Geralt picks up the contract, has a discussion with the holder, explains the details to Jaskier, goes to kill the thing, returns. Simple. Only not all hunts follow those rules and sometimes when Geralt is gone longer than he should be Jaskier worries. When Geralt does return, as he always does, Jaskier is always overcome with relief. It was the same before, but now that they're _together_ , they have a better outlet for the rush of emotion. 

The long and short of it is, any time Geralt returns from a hunt Jaskier doesn't expect him to come back from, he winds up getting pounded into the softest surface they can find. 

Tonight, Geralt was three hours late and Jaskier was certain this time he'd be leaving town alone before, lo and behold, his battered Witcher had stumbled into their room with a badly bandaged wound on his side. It had taken every ounce of Jaskier's restraint not to throw himself onto him, but he'd managed, setting Geralt down on the bed so he could check over any injuries first. 

But now, even after using all his best tricks, he's still failing to even get Geralt hard. 

"It's not you," Geralt hums, brushing his fingers through Jaskier's hair. "I- lost a lot of blood tonight-" Jaskier's head snaps up and he stares at him, his heart beating too quickly for a whole new reason. 

"You weren't going to tell me!" he accuses. Geralt huffs a soft laugh and easily scoops Jaskier up into his lap. His cock presses into Geralt's stomach and he has to bite back on a moan. 

"I'm sorry," he whispers, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, "I didn't want you to worry."

" _That's_ why you were late," Jaskier realizes and Geralt's hand comes up to cup the back of his head. 

"Yes, but I'm fine. There's no need for you to worry." He curls a hand around Jaskier's cock, stroking slowly up to the head and Jaskier lets out a shaky sigh. "There's no reason I can't still make you feel good."

"As much as I love your hands," Jaskier huffs, his voice significantly less stable than he's feeling, "that's not exactly how I was hoping this would go."

"You could fuck my mouth," Geralt offers with a little twist of his wrist. Jaskier drops his head onto Geralt's shoulder, groaning softly. 

"Not what I meant, darling. I don't want to do it without you." 

Geralt's hand stills against him, but he doesn't let go and Jaskier presses soft kisses into his neck and shoulder, trying his hardest not to fuck onto Geralt's hand. After a beat of silence, Geralt shifts under him, pushing Jaskier back far enough to look at him. 

"You could fuck me," he whispers and as the words hit home, Jaskier freezes. 

It takes him a few minutes to work through that; as much as he's thought about it before, Geralt has never offered. And for Geralt, it feels like a huge gesture of trust. Jaskier smiles softly and tips forward, pressing a soft kiss to Geralt's lips. 

"You don't have to, love. It's not that important to me, I'm just happy to have you back in one piece."

"Would you, though?" Jaskier shifts at that and Geralt's hand presses a little more firmly around him.

"Do you... want me to?"

"Yes," Geralt admits, quick, breathless. "I'm tired, but I want you." 

"Okay," Jaskier breathes, "yes, absolutely, darling, we can do that."


End file.
